Batsu Ichimonji
Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐 Ichimonji Batsu) is the main protagonist in Rival Schools: United By Fate and its sequel Project Justice. Description Batsu has short spiked black hair and black eyes and has an X scar on the right side of his forehead. In the opening and ending themes as well as his crossover appearances his hair is changed to dark brown. His primary outfit is a blue long sleeve short jacket under a gray sleeveless mesh shirt with two light blue lines in both sides of his jacket, blue pants, shins and red and white rubber sneakers. He also wears a red fingerless gloves on both of his hands. As Burning Batsu in Project Justice, he is seen without his short jacket and his pants has been tattered due to his vigorous training and absence. He also has a bandage on his left cheek. History Rival Schools: United By Fate In Rival Schools: United by Fate, he is introduced as recently transfered student to Taiyo High searching for his mother, Shizuku Ichimonji. Joined by Hinata Wakaba and Kyosuke Kagami, Batsu finds the person responsible for it is his long-lost father, Raizo Imawano. His individual ending in the game reveals he saves his mother and makes peace with his father. Project Justice In the sequel, Project Justice, Batsu is again the main character, but is dogged by accusations that he is responsible for a new wave of attacks on local schools. The Taiyo High story in the game illustrates two different fates for him; either he fights off the allegation with the help of students from Pacific High School, or disappears for a period of time before returning with increased fighting power. The powered-up Batsu is playable in the game as Burning Batsu. Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Batsu is an all-around character. With a decent arsenal of moves and some great combos, he makes a good teammate for anyone. His primary weapon comes by way of the Crescent Moon Kick. The best way to use this move is to first lead into it with a Textbook Combo, then chain on the Crescent Moon Kick. Then, as the player lands, they can have Batsu immediately go for a throw. If the opponent begins to catch on, using a Team-Up Technique as the follow-up is wise to catch the foe attempting to throw the player back. At a far distance, the player can be an annoyance by throwing random Guts Bullets on the ground and in the air. If the opponent whiffs an attack, the player can go right into a Textbook Combo to finish him/her off. Three of Batsu's Burning Vigor attacks can be used in indirect sequence. The player can start with the Super Guts Upper, do an Air Combo, and finish it either with a Super Guts Bullet or Super Shooting Star Kick. Batsu's Team-Up Technique, the Double Guts Bullet, is average. Because of its slow start-up time, the opponent has a greater chance to throw him before it connects. A good teammate for Batsu would be a partner with a Team-Up Technique that initiates quickly. Lastly, some opponents with weapons, such as Hyo, can deflect his Guts Bullet attack back to him, so it is advised that the Guts Bullet, although easy to execute, must not be abused. Its Burning Vigor version, however, cannot be deflected. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters